


verdure

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, First Times, Illustrated Fic, NSFW Art, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So I've got a hankering for some Porrim/Meenah (flushed, please!) I'd like to see their first time together, exploring each other - maybe Meenah has a tattoo or two of her own? Could include some efforts at seduction (from either party); how much romance is present is your choice</p><p>Ahh i haven't written anything in a while so i hope this came out ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	verdure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graveExcitement (arachnids)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnids/gifts).



It’s warm in Porrim’s respite block.

You don’t know why. You’ve never spent much time pondering the way things work inside the dreambubbles, but her room seems warmer to you than anywhere else you’ve been since you died. Maybe it’s because she feels most comfortable this way, and the bubble adjusts itself to suit the tastes of its main occupant. Or maybe it’s just because it was this way in life. After all, you do think you remember something about her living in the middle of some desert.

The reason doesn’t matter though. The fact is that it’s warm in Porrim’s room, the kind of thick dry heat that always makes you drowsy. And Porrim’s side makes a great pillow. And the drone of the movie that you’re supposed to be watching has long since faded into white noise. And so it’s not all that surprising when you start to drift off a little, melting down into the soft cushions of the couch.

You’ve almost managed to doze off; maybe that’s why you don’t feel it at first. Your thinkpan can’t process it right away, drifting in that place between sleep and wakefulness, but then the feeling comes again. The ghost of cool claws just barely brushes against the skin of your tummy where your shirt has ridden up. You snap awake, wondering when Porrim’s arm had managed to move from your shoulder to your waist.

You tilt your head and shoot a glance up at her. She hasn’t moved-her gaze still fixed on the screen-but her fingers brush against your skin in loose circular patterns and her lips are quirked in a little smile, the perfect picture of faked innocence.

She lays her palm flat against your abdomen, hand slowly moving up under the fabric of your shirt. You watch her face closely and you smirk at the look of surprise on her face as her fingers brush against something smooth and cold. Finally she looks down at you, face open and curious.

“Meenah, do you have a thorax piercing?”

You let out a loud bark of a cackle, shoving your head against her side. When you raise your head again your grin is predatory, and her face has fallen back into a look of calm amusement.

You want to kiss her, suddenly, violently, so you do. Pushing up on your arms you lean over her to meet her lips in a quick and sloppy kiss, and then another one, and another one. She shifts under you so that she’s on her back head propped up on the armrest. Her hands move to rest on the small of your back as you move to straddle her. She kneads at the tight bundle of muscles just above your ass.

Her lipstick tastes different from yours. You think that’s funny.

She nips at your bottom lip. You sneak your tongue out to prod at her piercing. You can feel your face getting hotter as she drags her hands up your shirt to cup your breasts. Your heart starts to beat faster as she caresses them, gently massaging the supple flesh in her palms. You can feel your bulge begin to stir.

God _damn._

It’s not like you’ve never made out before. The two of you have even fooled around a little. You’ve just never actually gotten around to going all the way yet.

But somehow things seem different now. The warmth and darkness of Porrim’s respite block things seem more private, more intimate. The TV’s dim glow casts warm shadows across Porrim’s face. It makes her look mysterious. It makes you horny.

Your breath comes faster and you kisses become more frantic as you grind against her leg and reach up to unzip her dress. Your lips part for a moment as the both of you lean back to pull your clothes up over your heads, but you’re on each other again in a second.

“Wait,” Porrim mutters against your lips as she motions for you to get up. You’re confused for a moment before you see her stand and tug the couch out flat into a concupiscent platform. It’s a futon. Of course it is, you can’t believe you though that _Porrim_ of all people wouldn’t have a concupiscent platform in her bedroom. At least you can take that time to get the rest of your clothes of.

Porrim turns to you and smiles, casting and appreciative glance over your naked body. Her eyes crinkle with amusement when they land on your piercing.

“It quite suites you” she says, wrapping one arm around you waist while her free hand goes to tug lightly at the gold stud. “I like it.” Naked and presses this close to you, you can feel her own swelling bulge move languidly against you thigh.

Hot.

You pull her back into a kiss, letting yourself fall onto the mattress behind you. Your skin breaks out into gooseflesh everywhere her hands caress you, learning every curve of you, committing them to memory. Your burry your own hands into her hair, not really sure what else to do with them as you bulge lashes between your legs. One of her hands slides down the plain of your stomach to meet the writhing appendage, the sudden contact causing you to jolt.

You’re not scared, of course you’re not, but for the first time you become the slightest bit nervous. You've never done this before, you realize suddenly, and she has had so _so_ much experience.

As if sensing your trepidation her lips part from yours and she gazes down at your face.  

“Relax Meenah. Just let me make you feel good.” You glare up at her in defiance and snort.

“Im knot a wiggler, you know. You don’t have to coddle me.” She rolls her eyes and rolls the both of you over, moving to make you straddle her again.

“Stop being so stubborn and let me do this for you.” She sighs against your thigh as she shimmies down between your legs. She lays a kiss there before she readjusts herself so that she’s on her back with your crotch just above her. “I know you’ll enjoy this.”

You want to retort, not liking the grin on her face, but before you can come up with anything her tongue slips out to lick at the widening slit between your legs where you budge peeks out and any words you might have had are lost with a gasp.

Your bulge slips the remainder of the way out of your sheath. Your face feels like it’s on fire. A part of you wants to complain, to be argumentative just for the sake of being argumentative. But that part of you is soon lost under the torrents of pleasure that wrack through your body. Porrim’s skilled tongue licks across the swollen folds of your nook, occasionally dipping inside before darting back out with a little flick, her full lips feel as soft as velvet she kisses at the base of your bulge. She showers it with tiny nips and long strong sucks that slowly unwind you.

Your bloodpusher pumps harder and harder in your chest as one of her hands moves up to rub against your gill slits, sending shocks of electricity coursing all the way from toe to horn tip. Your moans come out load and unbidden, and you have to struggle to control the urge to grind down onto her face. You know you can’t last long under her ministrations.

[](http://imgur.com/IRXmvhs)

 

“Porrim! Fuck. _FUCK_!” You can’t help but crying out. Her actions intensify. Lips and tongue moving fast and sure against your nook she moves the hand that isn't busy caressing your gill slits to tangle with your bulge. Her fingers squeeze firmly as it wraps itself into knots around them. You breath comes faster and faster in increasingly desperate gasps until finally you come with a cry, genetic material flooding out of you as your body quivers.

Suddenly your legs feel like jelly. Your thighs burn terribly from holding your weight off of Porrim’s face. You collapse onto your side as soon as she extracts herself from under you. You sigh contented, and then smirk when you turn to look at her. Her face is a mess, makeup smudged and covered in your genetic material. You look down and relies that somehow she had finished herself off as well while you were recovering.  

“So,” she asks, her tone smug. “Was I right? Did you enjoy that?” You sniff, putting on your most pompous face.

“It was passable.” She lets out a wild and carefree laugh as she cuddles up to you.

You smile. And kiss her.   

**Author's Note:**

> Im not sure if this is exactly what you wanted but i tried my best. I hope you like it!
> 
> EDIT: i want to apologize! I thought i posted this before but apparently i had saved it as a draft instead @_@  
> im very sorry!


End file.
